dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Acker
Bio Write the first section of your page here. Personality Isaac is a fairly laidback guy for all that he's seen, partly because he's been around for so long that he's had no choice but to keep moving on. There's still part of Isaac that feels guilty for his first several years as a vampire even if he knows that he was not made the way he should have been and time heals a great many wounds - he hasn't taken a life save for in self-defense in a long time and he knows how to control his hunger. He enjoys charming people to do so but he only uses it to feed - the other person is under the influence and he doesn't think they can properly consent to anything. Other vampires tease him about this saying he has old fashioned manners when it comes to this particular part of vampire life. When it comes to the politics of the courts, Isaac views himself as fairly far removed - he'll abide by their rules gladly because they taught him how to be a vampire and a decent person but he doesn't want a great deal of responsibility with all the goings on of the courts and how they have to keep track of so many vampires and werewolves. As previously said, he's laidback and likes the modern world a hell of a lot - sometimes he can be a bit of an overgrown manchild but this is partly an act so that no one will figure out just how old he is and the things he's seen. He has a huge passion for (crap) tv, video games and films and will frequently make pop culture jokes - Laurent is well used to tuning him out. Despite his ability to charm, Isaac can come off as a bit of a goof sometimes when he's around humans because he really enjoys hanging out with them. He likes to make fun of vampire films or anything that deals with the supernatural, pointing out the glaring inaccuracies. He tends to do this with any crime procedurals too. Honestly there are a lot of things he'll rant about quite happily and being in a lab full of geeks does absolutely nothing to help with that whatsoever. His friends however only get to know him so well because he's careful about how much they see so they see only what he wants them to which is the lab genius who likes geeky things. This is a protective measure and Laurent does the same - no one really knows too many of the nitty gritty details of Isaac's life, only that he's kind of ridiculous and good to hang out with at the pub or elsewhere. His work is very important to him and he adores his job as well as his co-workers. He's damn good at his job though he concedes, to Laurent, that they both have unfair advantages when it comes to it due to their enhanced sense so he has to make sure he can actually prove his suspicions fully. His superiors consistently try to get him to take the right courses and gain the qualifications to be a scene of crime officer but he's happiest in the lab where he can beaver away with his equipment indoors and out of the sun. Also he just really, really digs all the cool stuff he gets to play with in the lab because seriously guys the lab is cool. If he's exposed to sunlight for too long without the proper precautions, he starts to get anxious and grumpy which he usually blames on migraines - he becomes extremely twitchy if he can't get indoors or at least cover up and put on sunglasses. He really starts to lose his temper if he can't get out of the sun and will end up in bed for a few days afterwards. Trying to get him outdoors on a sunny day, especially if he hasn't fed much recently, is like getting blood from a stone only this stone will probably punch you in the genitals and scream. Laurent is incredibly important to Isaac - he is his oldest friend and has taught him much. They've been on the run together, fought together, shared so many things and right now they live together pretending to be normal people. They're best friends and Isaac helps him with his changes at the full moon with Laurent helping on the days where Isaac is having problems with the sun. They both work together even if Laurent spends much more time out and about and they chat about their work back home at their shared flat. They both care about the normal world which is why they fought in two wars and ended up working for the police, to help where they can. Basically they're an old married couple at this stage and they've acknowledged to friends that they come as a package deal - you can't have one without the other and Isaac is considered to be one of Laurent's pack. (And everyone jokes that if they're still as close in a century they'll adopt a bunch of young werewolves and vampires and be the world's most ridiculously embarrassing parents.) There aren't that many other strong relationships in his life - he's had flings, had romances but the idea of being in a romance with something that's as immortal as you is still rather daunting as is the thought of being with a human. Because with a human he'll have to leave them before they notice he doesn't age or he'll have to out himself and watch them die or try to turn them into a vampire. It saddens him to know that he'll have to move away from where he's living currently due to the fact that he doesn't age. He forms friendships easily because he's a nice guy but he tries to stop people from getting too close because he'll have to cut all ties to them fairly soon. It's hard too for him to watch them with families because he doesn't think he'll ever have one due to the risks involved and the fact that any child born to supernatural beings is born a mortal and will either be turned at great risk or have to grow old and die without being able to see their parents much for fear of breaking the Veil. As for things that piss him off, cruelty is the biggest one (well in terms of things that aren't ridiculous like crime dramas getting everything wrong.) He's seen a lot of it and he doesn't understand why people feel the need to do awful things to each other. He's seen plenty of needless death and suffering in his time and even though he lives his life as a good person, helping other people he knows that there are many hunters who want him dead just for being what he is. This is part of why he's unwilling to get involved in conflicts, preferring instead to keep his head down and get on with his life and in the event that court business finds it's way to the normal world, he'll just ignore it. Really, that's one of his strategies now - ignore something until it goes away even if Laurent has to remind him that he's a vampire, not an ostrich. He has prejudices against the demons because he flat out doesn't trust a single one of them and if there's one thing he questions, it's why they're allowed a say because he's seen the damage they can inflict and he's unsatisfied with the answers that always boil down to 'this is the status quo and we're keeping it this way'. post canon update Generally Isaac will be much better in a crisis because that's pretty much what his life is – one big mess after the other and always running. He's better with people with magic because he works around them and he finally grasps the necessity of the Courts and how it's better to be involved with them. He not only tolerates magic but he understands the plight that those with magic face and how much more perilous their lives are – everyone suffers with the demonic activities and he wants life to return to how it was. That being said, he is who he is only a lot of his mannerisms that are still there are only present around Laurent and to a much lesser degree Shirley and Corbin. They're a reminder of an old life, trying to remember who he was when he was happiest, when his life was simpler – a lot of the time they come out when he's stressed and trying to escape from it or when he wants to lighten the mood because he's the one that's best at it. Isaac can be more ruthless now, not hesitating to take a life when he has to. There's no choice other than seeing the big picture for him these days because what he does matters so much to so many people. There's a huge amount of guilt at turning another into a vampire, given what he knows now and at this point he has no idea if Adam will survive the process or if he's doomed him to a painful death giving his friends and family some sort of false hope. It's no easy thing to make a vampire and Isaac still isn't sure if he's actually saved him or not by doing this or if he's going to make him resent his new life; Isaac has never turned anyone, least of all someone he cares about and it's the fact that it's not Adam's choice that worries him. Choice is a hugely important factor in his life especially knowing what he knows about the origins of vampires and this is likely to still affect him when he comes back in his canon update. Abilities Vampiric: *enjoy the taste of blood but what they feed on is the lifeforce hence why they have to drink from a living person. *can go out in daylight if well fed - they dislike very strong sunlight as it causes migraines, sunburns and symptoms like heat stroke. *averse to religious items but can develop a tolerance to some of them if they are exposed long enough. *silver is toxic to them and their image cannot be captured by cameras/videos/mirrors. *when feeding they can pick up emotions/information/strong memories. After feeding their saliva heals the wound but some pain/discomfort might linger. *immortal - can die via starvation, trauma to the heart, removal of the head or prolonged exposure to silver/sunlight or via religious ceremonies. *'charm' - this is an ability that aids feeding, taught by the fairies. It involves prolonged eye and physical contact. It is a form of suggestion so vampires do not out themselves when they feed. The person does not remember the vampire or thinks it is all a dream. *no animosity with werewolves - they make up court blood moon, one of the main powers behind the Veil as they had both been hunted so severely. *none are born vampires, they must be made. *capable of reproducing but it's very risky. *must be invited into a private residence - public places are fair game. Permission to enter can be revoked but only by the head of the household. *near instantenous healing. *heightened sense of smell, taste and sight *stronger than a great deal of supernatural creatures - still far weaker than demons Non-vampiric: In terms of non-vampire abilities, Isaac is a forensic scientist (BSc in forensic biology) who specialises in bloodstain pattern analysis and he's pretty into discussing how glaringly inaccurate all of your crime procedurals are. He knows an awful lot about the Victorian era due to the fact that he lived through it (he's very proud that his copy of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland has survived as long as it has) but he doesn't talk about it too much in case he gives himself away. He knows how court politics work even though he isn't a hugely active part of Court Blood Moon which is down to his age and the fact that he's never spent a great deal of time in anywhere that isn't the mortal world. post canon update Greater knowledge of the supernatural world and the Veil as well as being able to devise magical-type weaponry with knowledge on how to support and supplement gear the way the hunters do. Actual combat experience specifically against demons is acquired. What You Should Know? *actual friendly neighbourhood vampire *no he doesn't sparkle Daily Life More nightly life Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Characters in old city